Yes, Mistress
by Diamond.Dot
Summary: Hermione is in charge for the night. WARNING: PWP Read with caution


**Warning! This fic is pure smut! As always, if you don't like it, don't read it. Please don't report anything.. thanks haha.**

 **If you're still reading, I have a second warning. This fic contains a dom/sub roleplay. There is not any mention of pain or the like. If you aren't into that sort of thing, though, the little back button is waiting for you. Or ya know, you could just read my other fics ;P**

 **Enjoy ;)**

Hermione opened the door to her apartment, excitement coursing through her veins. It was really late, but she was expecting Draco to still be up and waiting for her. That's what they had agreed on. She flicked the light on in their bedroom and saw him asleep on the bed. He was sleeping on top of the covers, stark naked, and by the look of it, was having a very interesting dream. Hermione grinned a predatory grin, dropping her purse beside the bed and crawling across to him. She lightly gripped his cock in her hand with the barest of touches and flicked her tongue against the tip. Still asleep, he let out a tiny sound, so she did it again. Wrapping her lips around his hard length, she licked and sucked. He woke close to an orgasm, and looking down to see his girlfriend staring up at him with big, innocent eyes, let out a low "Oh, Hermione."

At his words, she immediately pulled away and frowned. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"Fuck," he swore, "I'm very sorry Mistress."

She glared at him, even as her smirk told tales of wicked promises yet to come. "First, you fall asleep when I clearly told you I wanted you to be ready and waiting for me." She accented the words _clearly_ , _ready_ , and _waiting_ by squeezing his cock. To his credit, he didn't say anything, but his hips jerked against her hand. She continued, "Then, you addressed me without using my title." She sighed with fake resignation. "A punishment. So soon…"

With a flick of her wand, his hands were tied to the headboard. "You, my pet, are not allowed to make any sound, unless you're addressing me directly. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Mistress." He nodded, his grey eyes wide.

"Now, I want you to undress me." Hermione learned over him expectantly, her curls falling almost into her face. He tugged on his restraints lightly, as if reminding her he didn't have hands with which he could remove her clothes. "Use your teeth then, pet." He then found out just how much of a struggle it was to remove clothing with his mouth, but he did it none the less, to please his Mistress and because he was serving his punishment. When he finished, she straddled his face, demanding two orgasms before she would consider releasing him.

He nodded to show that he understood. He peppered her thighs with kisses and little licks. Hermione fought to suppress a moan. Instead she ground out, "Get on with it now. Or I might have to add some consequ-" She was cut off as his tongue snaked out to lick at her wet pussy. He ran his tongue across her folds, tasting her, before briefly dipping inside her core. He repeated the process, alternating between licking and entering her. She rocked against him, and Draco pushed his tongue deeper inside her, licking the inside, giving her a variety of different sensations. She let out a low moan as her orgasm washed over her. "Mmm. Very good, my pet." She turned around, laying across him. He dutifully kept pleasuring her, this time flicking his tongue across her clit, and occasionally biting it gently. Whenever he hit a particular spot that she liked, Hermione wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, sucking gently. She grinded down against his mouth, taking full advantage of her position. When she came again, she took him deep into her mouth, feeling his cock hit the back of her throat. At this, unable to resist, he let out a soft groan.

She looked up at Draco sharply. "What did I say, pet?"

"I'm sorry Mistress," he replied. "You're just so good to me. I'll do my best to do whatever you say, I promise."

She smirked evilly. "Oh, I know. But that still doesn't change the fact that you broke the rules. I'll let you make any sounds you want now. I have a different punishment for you."

He whimpered, incredibly turned on, yet dreading whatever she had come up with. "I'll take whatever punishment you decide to give me, Mistress."

Hermione conjured a feather. She began trailing it lightly across his skin, very teasingly. "You, pet, are not allowed to cum until I give you permission." He whimpered again and nodded. She teased him mercilessly with the feather, her fingers, her lips. She rose above him again and kissed him hard, sinking onto his hard, throbbing cock. She rolled her hips and bounced on him, fucking herself roughly. She clenched around him in yet another orgasm, pushing him dangerously near the edge.

"Fuck, Mistress, please."

"Please what?"

"Mistress please. I need to cum. Please let me cum for you. Oh fuck, you're so tight, Mistress, please!" It took every bit of control he had to not cum then and there. She paused for a moment, before deciding he could serve his punishment a little longer. She let him continue to beg her, watching him thrash from the strain under her. She brought her fingers down to her clit, rubbing in hard, tight circles. "Mistress please. Let your pet cum for you."

With a simple "yes", she touched her clit once more, hurtling the both off them off the cliff and into a land of bliss. Draco spurted jet after jet of his cum into her warm pussy, nearly blacking out from the sheer force.

They both came down from their orgasmic highs, Hermione still shuddering from aftershocks. She rolled off of him, undoing the binding. He rolled over onto his side, sighing in pleasure before wrapping her in his arms. "Hmm... I think I really like that game," he said, nuzzling against her neck. He paused for just a second before adding "Mistress."


End file.
